Your Questions Answered by Yours Truly the Flock
by REAL-Ella-Martinez
Summary: basically send in some questions and the Flock will answer them
1. AN send in questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR JP does**

**Summary: your questions answered by the Flock **

Hey I cant get this started until you send in questions in the form of reviews and we (the Flock and me) will try to answer all of them even though we will be getting a lot!!!

Thanks again and send in some of your questions!!!

-Max


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_ohh wat do you guys play in your spare time? would you rather, paintball, honey if you love me, spin the bottle, truth or dare? can you send in flashbacks?_

**Well in our spare time………….what spare time are you exactly talking about? I guess we do this and watch TV sometimes we spar with each other and see who is strongest me and Fang usually win (that got a slight smirk from Fang) but if Angel uses her mind control she wins. And I will ask the whole flock on the next question.**

**M-**Paintball **I HATE TRUTH OR DARE THAT GAME IS SO******!!!**

**F-**Paintball

**I-**Paintball

**N-**Truth or dare or maybe spin the bottle that would be sooo much fun!!!!! I have never played honey if you love me what is it like!!!!??????

**G-**paintball only because all of those other games are too mushy

**A-** truth or dare I love that game it is SOOOO much fun

**Sorry bout the shortness only got one question send in more and tune in later!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_Do you, Iggy, take Nudge to be your lawful and wedded wife?_

**UH? What kind of question is that? I am like 14!?**

_Fang your love for Max is it true or fake?If true why flirt and kiss the other girls?_

**Not answering.**

_who do you crush?_

how would u feel if you controled the elements?

and what would be your perfect date?

random questions for Maximum Ride and Team

**I am not answering that, controlling the elements would be like AWSOME, I don't know.**

**Not answering, sweet, IDK**

**I agree with Max, that would be like freaking sweet!!!, I have no clue**

**Girls have cuties, if I could control the elements I could send my 'special power' to everyone in the world through a wind storm, once again girls have cuties**

**I did like this one guy back in Virginia when we were at Anne's house!! His name was Michel and he had shaggy brown hair GORGEOUS green eyes and he was just like superbly cute!!!!!!, to be able to control the elements would be like controlling the world!!!!!, my perfect date would be to go to –Nudge taken off computer-**

**I don't crush anyone at the moment, I can already control minds I don't think I want to control the elements, I have never been on a date so I wouldn't know**

_hehe i got a question!  
what would happen if iggy&nudge walked in on max&fang you know...  
knocking boots,  
jumpin bones,  
haning socks, hehe i know i got nothing else to do with my life!_

**I cant see so……..but thinking what they are doing -shudders-**

**I don't know what those things mean all I know is that when Max and Fang read that their eyes got HUGE!!!!!!! So has to be bad**

_besides the obvious, why do you hate shopping max? why does everyone enjoy the games they chose? Do you have any other hobbies? How old is total and akila? (honey if you love is me is a tricky game. you try and make people laugh. ie: honey if you love me you'd smile. honey if you love me you would stand on your head. if they laugh, talk, or smile they are out)_

**I hate shopping because I hate malls and because we shouldn't be wasting our time trying on expensive stylish clothes while they are just going to get ruined any way. Duh!!!!! Paintball is like FREAKING SWEET!!!!!! Total is well we don't know but we are guessing around 3 and Akila is 4 ½.**

_Awesome idea of a story ;)!_

I have a question for Max, would u rather make out with Fang in front of everyone or get sent back to the School for a week?

lmao!

**Isn't that obvious I would make-out with Fang BUT only because I will NEVER go back to the school unless someone needs to be saved like when I had to go get Angel, NOT because I like him!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for the questions keep them Coming!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_Flock, what is Iggys most embarrassing moment?_

Iggy, would you rather tell Max where you keep your bombs, or be locked in a closet with Gazzy after a bean dinner?

Angel, what are the flocks Darkest Secrets?

-GOD

**Iggy's most embarrassing moment is probably when he was getting potty trained… -Max taken off computer by pissed Iggy-**

**Do I have to chose?**

**I don't know if they are thinking of them they usually block me out but I will try to get back at you with the answer**

_Max did you or the flock ever read fanfic? If soo do you get like really embarrased from some of the super cheesy fax stories on the site?_

**Actually yes we have. And also yes especially when I get pregnant by……….FANG!!!**

_Do you guys every wish you could have any other powers?(note 2 nudge: dont keep rambling. no one wants to keep reading on forever)_

Everyone EXCEPT max&fang: How do you guys feel about the Faxness?

**Yeah I guess I mean it would be cool to read minds but then again maybe not?**

**That be sweet**

**Sure I mean I wish I could SEE more but……**

**Hey I don't ramble!!!!!**

**Totally!!! That be like soooo cool!!!**

**No not really I think I have enough**

**(this is Iggy) I think that all of the fans hit it right on the nose. Max and Fang really do belong together I wish they would just kiss and get it over with! Maybe even**

**-Iggy is to busy running for his life-**

_Ok here it goes_

MAX why do u always run away after fang kisses u?  
ITS NOT LIKE U DONT WANT TOO! muahaha. Ur welcome fang.

GAZZY are u jelous of ur babys sister?

IGGY-...are u single? XD

**I am NOT answering that!!!!!!!**

**Thanks I guess**

**No of course not I mean she doesn't have my 'power'**

**Well yeah I am single. In my life I don't have time to find a girlfriend. Why who is asking!?!?!?**

_ha it was perfect.  
it is just to good.  
ha  
what would fang&flock do if max turned emo/anerexic?  
and yes i am still bored_

**F- I would be pissed and then shove food down her little throat**

**M- Wow! Fang you have never typed so much**

**F- -shrugs-**

**Keep the questions Coming!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Thanks for all of your questions and I'm just gonna let you know that I will make 15 ch. Then stop this. And I will do Q&A once every other month. Just like this with another 15 chapters.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_Max why would you even publish ALL your thoughts in a book? You know if Fang just reads the books he will find out you like him..._

**Well we have done all of those things in the book but m personal thoughts and feelings I font tell JP to write. Those are HIS sayings not mine. Yes I kissed Fang on the beach but ONLY because I thought he was dying. And yes Fang has kissed me a couple of times and I have run away. (I'm about to do something I know I'm gonna regret) and I ran away because…………….I was scared. If me and Fang ever get together and we break up we could tear the Flock apart. (I cant believe I just told you that.**

_hehe  
i guess fang is now ** at me...hehe(sorry i couldn't help it! i read a fanfiction about it! MAX DONT DO IT! i think you died...) any way yes i am still bored to i have yet another question...(by the way the flock never answered hehe evil)  
what would the flock do if they found out that max had kept the secret that she was a triplet!?  
yet i am extreamly bored_

**yeah I am**

**first I would see if they are hot (this is Iggy) OW!!!!! (Max slapped me)**

**truthfully I don't think we would really mind**

_What would happenn if someone gave fang Valium (the stuff that they gave max when they took the chip out)_

**Well if valium made me THAT loopy……..Fang sometimes has a ………strange…….mind I don't even want to know**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_First of all my cuzin is a major fan of yours here she is...  
Ah! I am like a huge fan! Nudge ur freaking awesome!! Oh and i'm a motor-mouth my cuzin D'Anne (pronounced like Deanne) she is like really mad me because i broke her i-pod and she is sorta like max ok alot oh and max my brother thinks ur H-O-T! ( Destiny yanked off of computer by D'Anne)  
I'm so sorry about her i swear her and nudge would really hit it off i think they r long lost sisters or something.  
Anyway the question is for just the flock except for max and fang...  
If u like the idea of fax\mang whatever why don't u come up with a scheme to get them together i'll help! Answer plz!_

**Wow that's A LOT I will try to answer it all.**

**Thanks I am awesome aren't I? oh here is Max**

**Tell your brother I said thanks. How old is he and what does he look like? (Fang is now REALLY pissed) **

**(Its Angel) well we have tried and they either find out or it doesn't work and Max would be really mad at me if I tried again and you don't wanna see Max when she is angry. –shudders-**

**(Fang) nope you do NOT**

**Hey! I am only like that because…………I JUST AM OK DEAL WITH IT!!!!!**

**See what I mean.**

_ha  
sorry fang...i didnt mean to make you mad...  
hehe  
so  
anyway  
yeah  
well i am still bored so... what is the one thing in the world that would that makes you mad.(for everyone to answer sep) heheheehehehehe_

**Then why you laughing?**

**M- Um………..there is more than one………..Jeb, the School, Flyboys, Erasers, people saying that me and Fang are meant to be**

**F- I agree with Max**

**I- Diddo just not the whole Fang and Max meant to be together because I say it too**

**N- I agree with Iggy**

**G- Same and the fact that Max doesn't let me use my 'power'**

**M- that's because you would kill everyone**

**A- Same with Gazzy Max doesn't like it when I use my powers**

_YAH UR SINGLE!! This is Loveinghorses098. I am a blond supermodel! (AN: Dont put this athors note on im just saying im not a supermodel its just a joke for ur fanfic.)Thanks 4 puttin my question on! OK heres my Q!_

Ok iggy, where do u keep ur bombs? U HAVE to tell be or barney will attack u

**Yup I am single why do you seem so excited?**

**I don't believe in Barney so I am NOT telling!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you cant make me!!!!!!!!!!**

**Send in more questions or else I will stop this thing COMPLETELY!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_His name is Lucas and he has dirty blonde hair, he has deep blue eyes, he has like a tan but a good one school he is like the freaking heartthrob well my whole family is and he is 15. Nudge i'm not saying it's bad that ur a motor-mouth i was one to when i was little so don't be mad me! Plz! (I never beg so this is a big deal for me!) Fang for some reason i knew u were gunna react like that oh and Destiny wants u guys to come to Alvin,Texas! Iggy my friend thinks ur and i quote: "is an effing H-O-T-T-I-E! My question is well it's like i need advice. What do u do while in a love triangle i no none of u have been in one i think but can u at least tell me what u think i should do?_

**Wow he sounds really HOT! Do you know how much fang is pissed right now? Like he just stomped out the front door and slammed it shut. WOW. And Iggy says thank you and whats to know all about her. Now for the love triangle……what kind is it like you like this one guy that likes your friend but your friend likes a different guy that likes you is that it?**

_I hope this asks a question...  
Has the flock ever thought about using weapons and ,if so, what weapons would you each use?  
Also,has Max ever found a better cookie?_

**No we have not ever thought of using weapons and NO i have actually not found a better cookie.**

_Hello, Flock, this is SweeneyLovett (aka the NymphetamineGirl)My question is for everyone to answer. Has there ever been a moment in your life where EVERYTHING was perfect and NOTHING was amiss, or at least by your standards? If so, when was this?_

**All- HELL NO!!!!!!!!! (sorry for the language just thought it would be appropriate)**

_Hello, this is SweeneyLovett (yes again, you should start expecting more and more of me cause I have NO LIFE! That and I'm just realy bored...)._

"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever Gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul.  
In the fell clutch of Circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of Chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.  
Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.  
It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul."

~Invictus (unconquerable) By William Ernest Henley

I was wondering what you thought of this poem. Sounds like something you guys would like...??

**That is actually a really cool poem it is now my favorite. **

_Okay, I've got a few questions for the whole flock.  
What do you guys think of Iggy/Nudge pairings?  
And do you think Ari should have a match? I've seen some Max/Ari that kinda freak me out, but if it's okay with you guys..._

Awesome fic, btw.

**We have never thought Iggy and Nudge would get together but………..IDK**

**Those…………………things…………………freak me out too!!!!!!! **

–**shudders then rolls up into little ball mumbling to self-**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while no one was sending in questions I need more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_What color are Gazzy wings? I just couldn't seem to find them in the books... perhaps I over looked it..._

**It is hard to explain they are like a tan and whitish like they are an off white I guess you could say**

_It's like ok well it involves my friend Haden,me, and my friend Taylor (which is a girl). Ok so Taylor likes Haden and Haden likes me but i don't like him i told him billions of times i only like him as a friend! Oh and Haden's a Red-Head and i find Red-Heads unattractive or ugly blech! What should i do? Oh and Fang that's what u get 4 sending mixed signals! Haha! Just kidding!_

**Just keep telling him and I would like punch him or something but that's just me**

**Oh and Fang is confused and angry**

_Ooh, question._

Q. How can Ari sign "Wolverine with a flourish", but be unable to read later?

**Ari is like dead so we can't ask him………………….**

_okay. this is sharkdae a.k.a. silent chick. (yes i am really known as that...) i have a question for fang. what would you do if you found out max was lesbo? i am not saying she is, just wondering what you would do..._

**Freak out and hurt her for not telling me**

**Thanks for the questions but I would like to make the next chapter LONG so I am NOT posting it till I have another 10 questions!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_Well Fang it's not my fault ur confused! Anyway Max Lucas wants to no if ur single? And Fang if ur confused and angry so much i would mistake u for a chick! Haha! I'm just playing with u! Oh and about the whole mixed signals thing is ok well u KISS Lissa. Then u KISS Max. Then FLIRT with and (u may or may not have) kiss Dr. Brigid Dwyer who is might i add SEVEN YEARS OLDER than YOU! So that's what i meant! Sorry if i'm getting u guys but hey i just needed to put that out there!_

**Uh yeah I am single**

**I am a guy…..promise and I didn't kiss Brigid I only kissed Lissa because she was sorta my girlfriend and Max had Sam so…….**

_Ok. Long list._

1. If Jeb is Max and Ari's father, why did he act like he loved Max more than Ari? I mean, when he kidnapped or ran away with you, then why didn't he take Ari? Or did he forget then just didn't want to go back?  
2. Was Jeb there when Ari was Eraser-ized? Because if he wasn't, then it wasn't his fault that Ari was Eraser-ized and then Max has no reason to hate him for turning his son into an Eraser!  
3. Max, did you miss Fang when the flock split up? I mean, we know you did, but I'm wondering if you REALLY missed Fang.  
4. Fang, same question for you as above, insert "Max" instead of "Fang", and you're good.  
5. Have you ever eaten a whole bottle of chocolate sprinkles in one go without ice cream or anything, just plain? Like the industrial size?  
6. Angel, have you ever purposely used your gift to change the course of history for the common good?  
7. Gasman, can you control your farts?  
8. Iggy, how can you see white? Anyone else who wants to comment on this or 6 or 7, feel free too.  
9. Everyone, pick someone in the flock who you think is criminally insane. The votes will not be shown to anyone else, so be truthful. (actually, I can't promise this, so...you'll have to ask the person who's writing this down for you and posting it)  
10. Total, what's your favorite place on earth?  
11. Total, why do you have dog food?  
12. Total, are you ever jealous of Angel's teddy bear, whats-her-name?  
13. Has anyone ever purposely given Gazzy beans?

**Ask Jeb not us**

**And yes I missed Fang I felt like my wing had been chopped off**

**Same……sorta**

**And no**

**No**

**Yup it is really cool but Max doesn't like it**

**I don't know**

**Fang**

**Max**

**Max**

**Max**

**Max**

**Max**

**Hawaii**

**Because do you know what they put in that stuff!**

**Nope and Celeste**

**I don't think so but he has purposely eaten them**

_okay this is from sistersgrimmlover so what was max's first creeation that was so bad no one ever wanted her to cook after that?_

**It didn't even look like food so I don't know what to call it**

_To the flock (especially Nudge):_

Q: If you could dye a few of your primary feathers without it affecting flight and all, what color or colors would you pick?

**Red**

**Um I wouldn't**

**Blue**

**Pink, Purple, and Baby Blue ooh that would be sooooo pretty!**

**Green**

**Pink**

_FANG!THIS IS FOR UR OWN GOD AND ,SORRY MAX 4 SAYING, THIS I LOVE U!DO U HAV A SISTER...SO SORRY THAT WAS MY YOUNGER BROTHER I'LL BEAT HIM LATER...U MUST TELL ME ,CAN U SMILE 4 48 HRS WHILE SHOWING EMOTION AND SPEACKING FULL SENTENCES? IF U DON'T I'LL GET 50 FAYBOYS 2 HUNT U DOWN_

**If you can call Nudge and Angel little sisters then yeah**

**No I don't think I can**

_Question: What would happen if Iggy decided,as a prank, to die all of Max's clothes pink? Or, better yet, Iggy dies FANG'S clothes pink?_

**He would get mauled**

_Luna here. Again. I got another list. You may want to take a while to read it and answer, as the questions may provoke several...interesting...reactions. And yes, I know, that's not normally a good thing._

1. Fang, you clearly love Max, and Max clearly loves you. So, what's keeping you apart? (Max, I recommend reading chapter 19 of of Saving the World and Other Extreme sports. Don't let anyone prevent you from reading it, it will be very enlightening for you, since it's Fang spilling his guts about you. VERY fun to read. Fang, you didn't actually write for the book, did you?)  
2. Max, have you ever hacked into Fang's blog and posted anything? I mean, some of the blogs don't seem like they come from Fang, it seems like...they come from you.  
3. Fang, I quote (and this is from Max, regarding you two kissing, I kid you not). "It was incredible. I loved it. I loved him. It was a disaster." Not exactly encouraging. I would say this is a scientific experiment to see how much it takes to make you all go crazy, but really, I just want to see the reaction. Angel, would you videotape it for me? I have a feeling you'll want popcorn while you watch.  
4. Iggy, do you regret not having your sight, or do you feel like it's a blessing in disguise? I know partially what you feel-I'm legally blind, although I retain most of my sight. I feel it's a blessing because I can see the world more clearly-but how do you feel about it? Flock, how do you feel about it?  
5. Angel, how did you get your name? Did you just pick it, or did you have an ulterior motive for choosing that name?  
6. Gazzy, how did you get the name "Gasman"? Actually, no, don't answer that, I know how. Question really should be, "Why did you choose that name?"  
7. Fang, same question for you as number 5. How did you choose the name "Fang" and not a normal name?  
8. Max, do you mind being a tomboy?  
9. This one's purely for entertainment purposes. I will list several words, and I will wait for your reaction. Angel, have the videotape ready on this one. Popcorn would be handy too.  
Fax.  
Miggy.  
Niggy.  
Eggy.  
Fudge (I kid you not, I actually found this)  
Fangel (Yeah, no clue where THAT came from. I think it's wrong, do you?)  
And my personal least favorite (and probably the most reactive)  
Figgy.  
Mudge (No, I haven't found anything for this, but anything could-and possibly does-happen)

Now, I should run and find a hidey-hole with bullet-and-Max-proof armor.

Adios!  
LuNa

**Ok I did and wow and I might have written in his blog………….**

**That was in book Max didn't actually say that**

**I think it sucks but sometimes I am Thankful for being blind**

**Isn't it obvious**

**It sound cool**

**I wouldn't say I'm a tomboy just defiantly NOT a girly girl**

**Duh!**

…**..Awkward**

**Maybe**

**Totally**

**Wow!**

**OMG! What is wrong with some peoples minds!!!!!!!!**

**I AM NOT GAY!!!!!**

**I AM NOT LESBIAN!!!!!!**

**Thanks for all of the questions I really loved the long ones!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_if you could still live with the rest of the Flock but at the Martinez's and the School experiences never happened (no wings, powers, Eraser fights, etc.) would you do it? I don't have wings, so I probably shouldn't talk, and it must suck to constantly be in danger, but I would love to fly and live with my best friends all the time and I'm beginning to sound like Nudge which is weird because I generally don't talk that much except we didn't have lacrosse practice today and I had to go to boring skull (school, another plus you guys have being that you don't have to deal with it, most of the time) so I really am going to stop now but responses from everyone even if it's just a nod or shake of the head *cough cough, Fang, cough cough, even though I hate it when people bother me cause I don't talk "enough". I'M DONE NOW!_

**Well……I love to fly too much…………But the School experiences sucked….Idk**

_Yo sorry about the last question Destiny decided it would be cool if she asked you guys a question i didn't know she would say that to Fang! SORRY FANG! Please forgive my psychotic cousin! She's crazy! Oh and thanks for the advice! My question is for everyone in the flock. In a fight like hand-to-hand combat who do you think would win and why? Max,Fang,or Iggy? I think that there is a slight chance Iggy would win becuase he could dodge pretty good. There also is a slight chance that Fang would win because of his invisibilty he could sneek up on both of you! Max would definately because she is awesome like that and also very very very powerful! So yeah out of those three who do you think would win and why?_

**It OK**

**Fang he is the strongest but if I am pissed off no on stands a chance against a pissed off me**

_whats ur favorite fanfic? Do you like the FAX or nonFax better?  
Max, do really like Fang? If u dont answer I will banish u from eating cookies!_

**I don't know there is a lot of good ones and me I personally prefere nonFax better because me and Fang are JUST friends. right Fang? And I like Fang as a friend and a brother**

**Whatever**

_hey it's sharkdae again. i'm happy my name is in the story. it makes me feel all special inside. : ) anyway, i was wondering something else. what kind of music do you guys like listening to?_

**M- Pop rock**

**F-Techno, Hard Rock and I guess you could say emo**

**I- I like rap and classical**

**N- All that is Disney Channel and like Lady Gaga and stuff like that**

**G- I don't know like I guess rock**

**A- Same as Nudge but who is Lady Gaga**

**A/N-This is TheFlock'sSupervisor I REALLY need you guys to read sneak peak of Chronicles of Ultimate Shine and review tell me if i should write it or not! I wont post the first chapter until i get at least 5 reviews!**

_Ok, QUESTION from yours truly, Luna! *waits for screaming*_

Ok, well I found this story on here, titled "Realize". Possibly FAX, possibly MIGGY. The author states that 1136 (Max) is with 1142 (Fang) instead of the pre-planned 1137 (Iggy). Confused, and I wanna know the reaction.  
Reason being is that when the flock escaped, Max was left behind. She was then taught only the Itex language, and they're planning on using her to lure the rest of the flock back to Itex, where they hope 1137 will mate with 1136. BUT their plans change when the flyboy spy thingies see Max and Fang talking on the roof, where Fang says "I love you", to which Max replies, "I love you too." *waits for reaction, gets nothing*. That's what I thought. Read the story though. It's good.

**Ok well I would never say that to Fang in that way**

_(In reply of "YOU CAN MAKE ME in chapter 6/5)  
Oh yes i can.  
I  
know  
your  
deepest  
darkest  
secret  
if  
you  
dont  
tell  
i  
WILL  
tell  
Your only other option is to go out with me.  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!  
Oh, and i have a PRETTY GOOD idea where they are and it is embarising and i will tell the WORLD now HA!_

**I would rather go out with you than tell where my bombs are……….**

_OK. Um Sudgestion first. PLEZ put the names in front of what their saying! AND ANOTHA Q!_

Max will you EVER feed the flock coffie?

Fang do you ever feel the sudden erge to talk?

Iggy- if you could rate your mind G, PG, T, M, Or R, what would it be?

Max- would you ever get fang high on redbull just for fun? Have you ever seen him on redbull? HOw do you think he will react?  
Fang- i dare you to drink 2 cans. and have max tell me what happens

**We just put the first letter of their names……………**

**And no coffee for ANYONE bad idea!**

**Fang****- IDK**

**Iggy****- T Maybe**

**Max****- No and no**

**Fang****- No access sorry**

**Thanks for the questions and keep 'em commin and review the sneak peak!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer: I don't own MR

* * *

_Can Iggy hear peo__ple breathing? Can he hear people's hearts beating?_

**If they are breathing loudly and if their hearts are beating really fast and it is really quiet maybe a little**

* * *

_First of all Fang thx! 4 understanding! I still am so SORRY about my pschotic cousin! The only reason she is picking on you is because she has a crush on you and Iggy! Sh! You didn't hear it from me you heard it from Lucas! Second Max Lucas still thinks you're HOT! (Sorry Fang if I didn't say it he would have Destiny burn all my things! My cousins are psychos if you haven't noticed! I have to live with them! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.)  
Anyway my question.  
(D'Anne's questions)  
Who's cooking do you prefer and why? Iggy's,Fang's,or Nudge's?  
(Destiny's questions)  
Oh Angel if you could rate choose between the flocks mind whose would be the cleanest? Whose would be the most disgusting?_

**Iggy's because everyone else sucks at it**

**Gazzy's is the cleanest like **_**love **_**whys I guess you could say and Fang's is the most disgusting especially when he is thinking of Max**

* * *

_luckily I'm not too hyper anymore, but what are your favorite books? granted, living like you do (according to JP) doesn't allow much reading time, but I suggest Lord of the Rings if you ever do get time, and Harry Potter. Plus the books are big so maybe you could whack a m-geek in their skinny little ankles with one..._

**If you don't include our books I guess we really never have read a book**

* * *

_max and fang_ if u could hav a baby, do u think it will b cute, or the most uglest thing ever_

**well we aren't going to find out soon **

**Here is what all of you have been waiting for…….since we already confessed in the 5****th**** book I guess we can say it on here……………….Me and Fang are totally in love ok there I said it are you happy!**

* * *

_Heyy flock!_

I'm writing a fanfic and I wanted to know how you guys would react:

So, the flock is walking down the street and you spot a girl who looks EXACTLY like the girl-version of Fang. She looks really lost and stuff and Max goes over to see what's wrong. She was raised in an orphanage and she accepted Max's offer to come live with you guys (BTW, you've destroyed Itex and you live in Denver). After a while you get a DNA test on her and Fang because the similarities are beginning to freak you guys out. It turns out the this girl and Fang are TWINS(!), and separated at birth. Iggy then falls for this girl and she and Max become great friends.

This girl plays an AMAZING guitar and can sing very well. Her and Fang's mother got pregnant with them when she was 16 and their father was killed in a gang fight before they were born. Both she and Fang are of Greek decent and Fang's real name is Jarred Carras.

What do ya think?

-katie clearwater 3

**That should make a very good fanfic keep writing! And Iggy thinks that if Fang had a twin sister that he would totally tap that then Fang chased him around the house and broke his nose so Fang has a protective side SHOCKER! **

**Oh you know you love it Max btw this is Angel**

* * *

_Hello! Just wondering, have you SEEN some of the fanfictions about you guys? *shudder* Has there been any instances where a fanfiction has portrayed you as you would act to a situation? And if so, what happened? That was aimed at all the flock. Also: Iggy, watch out, you have a growing fangirl thing: needed to warn you._

thankees!  
Eliana

**Yeah there has been a couple and thanks you just gave Iggy a bigger ego!**

* * *

_Hey it's xMaximum-Twilightx(take a wild guess on were I got those names from.) Anyways! -(PLEASE Don't talk forever) How did you get your name and if you came up with it by yourself why Nudge? - I know you won't tell anyone were your bombs are. Idc if you don't tell me I will lock you in a closet with Gazzy(after I feed him LOTS of beans!) for 2 WEEKS and Nudge(a suger high Nudge I might add!) would be in there with a gasmask if you don't tell me! & Fang- WHY DON'T YOU TELL EACH OTHER HOW YOU FEEL IGGY CAN TELL AND HE'S BLIND??(sorry Iggy if that upsets you.) 4. Angel & Gazzy- Do you guys ever get really mad at any of the flock and think of a way to get back at them? (Random thought.) LAST - Have you ever taken a quiz on which flock member you should be(lmao you guys would get yourself.) I have taken a few and I've gotten differnt answers 1st was Ari?!?!?!?!?!(I was flaggergassed when I saw that) 2nd was Fang 3rd was Iggy and 4th was Angel weird I know. Ok I'm done sorry for sounding like Nudge. BTW I say Iggy is SEXY! Had to put cause it's true! -Kayla love you guys!!_

**Nudge- Well I came up with it by combining my favorite letter, N, with my favorite snack, Fudge**

**Iggy- I'm still not telling you**

**Max because Fang doesn't feel like typing- Well we already did scroll up**

**Angel & Gazzy- Well there have been lots of times**

**Everyone- No**

**And about the whole comment on me being sexy…..thanks but I'm taken if you want to know with who check the author of this story's profile and read the first 5 lines**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long the Flock didn't feel like answering for a while**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR but I do live with her and she is my sister……..HAVE you figured my name out yet!**

* * *

_Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! (Destiny yanked off computer by D'Anne&Lucas) I'm so sorry about that! Anyway most of my questions are for everyone in the flock!  
Do you have you guys have hidden talents? What are they? (Note this is just a random question from Destiny!) If you could be president what would you while in that power? Nudge do you like anyone right now? Who is it?(another question from Destiny) Max do you know spanish? Alot or a little bit?(question from D'Anne)_

~~Flika

**Max- I don't know if I do they are hidden to me too**

**Fang- I am really good on the harmonica**

**Iggy- besides cooking and bombs……..IDK**

**Nudge- well I like have an AMAZING fashion sense and I am also really good with cars and I also**

**Gazzy- I CAN FART!**

**Angel- sorry we had to pull Nudge off. Well I guess I am a pretty good singer**

**Max- I don't really want to be president…..**

**Fang-……**

**Iggy- oh I love Fang's answer (note sarcasm) well I would make making bombs legal**

**Nudge- why does everyone cut me off while I'm talking well typing? Well I would make Airforce One you know the president's plane PURPLE!**

**Gazzy- same as Iggy that would be AWESOME!**

**Angel- I already controlled the president's mind and he semed really stressed so I don't think I would want to be president**

**I actually don't like anyone right now I mean with being on the run who am I supposed to like?**

**I actually only know how to say yes and hello**

* * *

_question for nudge and iggy - would u 2 go like out?  
fang-do u still like the red headed wonder? if u do, i will hunt u down_

**No I (IGGY, hey what up my PEEPS!) am……………occupied**

* * *

**READ MY NEW STORY I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! THE CHRONICLES OF ULTIMATE SHINE AND THE FLOCK!!!!!**

* * *

_it's Lindsay- 1. Max WHY did it take you SO long to tell Fang that you love him it was obvious form, oh I don't know... BOOK TWO! 2. What would happen if Fang all of a sudden started talking and nudge was quiet? 3. Angel, what was the worst thought/mind you've ever "heard"?_

**Well………… I had to find out…………myself…………before I told him**

**The world would end! No seriously if that did happen something SERIOUSLY bad happened!!!**

**Um……….I don't think that is exactly appropriate for this website**

* * *

_hahhaaha so put this question ... okay i do not have sick mind but i have to put this , so fang i were did your name come from ... i bet max knows *wink wink * ;)_

**HUH? It just sounds cool?**

* * *

_Here's a question: What kinds of music do you listen to? (If you have enough time..)Oh, and does the Flock have any hidden talents or hobbies?_

Thanks!  
-Selene

**Max- well I listen to pop rock**

**Fang- Rock, Metal, and I guess you guys call it 'emo' music**

**Iggy- I am actually a rap kinda guy**

**Nudge- ANYTHING DISNEY CHANNEL!!! And like Lady GaGa and like THE JONAS BROTHERS DUH!**

**Gazzy- I actually don't really listen to music well some of Iggy's songs the ones he says are 'appropriate' enough**

**Angel- same as Nudge**

**We already answered that**

* * *

_what was your biggest rotflol (rolling on the floor laughing out loud) moment?_

**There are WAY too many**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for yall who didn't read the AN at the top need to and for yall who did and STILL don't know who I am then you are not very smart. If you know tell me your guess in your review THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Thanks for all of the questions and for all of you who figured out my name.....good job I will now change my username! I dont own MR**

_I Have a Question_

1 How would you feel if Dr. M and Jeb made out/got married?  
2 Max would you rather be able to read minds or change your shape completely or be telekinetic?  
3 Do you guyz like Mcdonalds, Wendy's, or Buger King better?  
4 Have you ever eaten frog?  
Nudge- What is fav store/color?  
Max- Would you rather have to eat your own cooking for a week or kiss Fang?  
Iggy- Would you rather kiss nudge or eat max's cooking for a week?  
Gasman- Have to wear pink or eat max's cooking?  
Fang- Get captured by Itex or eat max's cooking for a month?  
Angel- Be able to control everyone's mind all the time or pick your next power?  
Max no offence 'bout the cooking thing i burnt water!!

Good luck guys  
Please answer the questions  
SkylR

** I guess it would be ok but weird **

**! I have always wanted to be!**

** it is cheap and it fills you up**

** fav store is Aeropastale and my fav color is PURPLE!!!!!**

** my cooking isnt that bad! I guess I would kiss Fang though**

** Nudge defiantly**

** to wear pink, I dont want to DIE!**

** Max doesnt like it when I control people's minds so I would have to choose to pick my next power**

_Ella! Your Ella! Am i right? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
My question is...  
1. Max, i no you r taken and all but Lucas wants to no if he can computer date you although i clearly explained to him that your taken but he wants to hear from you so?_

2. Fang are you emo? (Question from Destiny)

3. Iggy who are you taken by?

4. Nudge who is your fave fashion designer?

5. Gazzy what is the worst food you have ever tasted? (Besides Max's cooking)

6. Angel what is your fave show? (From the ones you've seen Dr. M's)

~~Flika

**Yeah! Good Job! Yup I am Ella how are all of ya doing!?**

**He is very sweet I will think about it hehe just to make Fang mad**

**No**

**Well I cant say I am taken.......yet**

**I really dont know many fashion designers I know shocking!**

**Nothing is worse than Max's cooking**

**Hannah Montana that show is like soooooo good!**

_ok ur Ella._

heres my question:

ok so Fang are you gay? cause i kinda get the feeling that you are. i mean besides the whole 'kissy kissy lovey dovey maxy' things. you dont talk and u always wear dark thing. is that because ur hiding ur inner gayness? r u in love with Iggy? (3) omg i hope not! Iggy ur the most coolest person ever. on offense fang but all the fan girls love u but ur not anything special! but Iggy is! he's blind but he manages to kick butt and build bombs! And fang ur good looking but not as amazingly hot like Iggy! he's on fire he's so hot! plus fang...ur gay.

**Yup**

**no I am NOT gay**

_whole flock - r u going 2 c twilight new moon?  
gazzy r u gay_

**Maybe when does it come out?**

**NO I AM NOT GAY!!!! EWWWWW!!!! I dont even like GIRLS!**

_Thanks for anwering my question. Who in the Flock is most likely to die Fang's stuff pink?_

**Your welcome and the answer to that is Max she has actually done it like 3 times Fang gets REALLY angry**

**Thanks for your questions!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

_k umm a few ?'s  
Angel- if max by some miricle let you control one person's mind who would it be? (it can be anyone)  
Fang- R u a good cook?  
Iggy- Can you feel the color clear even though its not realy a color? what about like colored smoke can you feel the color of that?  
Max- What's your Favorite song?  
Gasman- what is your fav movie?  
NuDGe- can you make a conversation go from clothing to peanut butter? if so write it! plz_

Peace out (iggy and Fang ur hott!)  
SKylr ;)

**Angel- Jeb's I would make him do really embarrasing stuff!!!**

**Fang- Never tried**

**Iggy- Ya and no I can only feel the color of definate shapes like stuff you can feel. Can you feel smoke?**

**Max- anything written by Liam Rooney really!**

**Gasman- The Dark Knight the movie was SWEET!**

**Nudge- oh my gosh I was like looking at clothing at and I saw this really cute mini skirt that I wanted to buy for Max SO badly you know if she ever like went on a dtae with Fang but then I saw this like ADORABLE bikini and it was like the color of peanut butter! Oh I love peanut butter it is like sweet yet salty and creamy!**

twilight new moon comes out 11/20/09  
_ok um angel if u were playing truth or dare and u picked dare, would u kiss fang  
fang wat would u do  
max wat would u do  
peace_

**Not on the lips EWWWWWW!**

**Die**

**Laugh but get angry**

_New Moon comes November 20 ( My older sister Audrey's birthday) Help me! 911! I'm stuck in a house full of psychotic people! Ah!_

Back to reality

My question is...

1. Flock who is your fave character of twilight?

2. Ella do you like Iggy?

3. Max what is the meanest thing you have done to Fang?  
(Prankwise)

4. Fang would it kill you to wear other colors besides black? (You no only REAL men wear pink! Haha!)

5. Iggy who are you not exactly taken by?

6. Nudge if you could choose between picking your power or giving Max a make-over what would it be?

7. Gazzy what is the most AWESOME BOMB you have ever made? ( I LOVE BOMBS if you can't tell)

8. Angel if you could have any job what would it be?

~~Flika

**Max- Edward he is like SOOOO hot!**

**Fang- I don't know**

**Iggy- James to bad he had to get killed in the FIRST movie!**

**Nudge- Bella she is pretty but tough and stuff she sorta reminds of a Ella and Max crossover**

**Gazzy- all of the vampires!!!!!**

**Angel- I would have to agree with Nudge\**

**Well yeah read my profile**

**Dyed his hair pink while he was sleeping it was SO funny but he was REALLY pissed!**

**No **

**Well………..Ella**

**Could I pick a power that would make Max let me give her a makeover whenever I wanted?!**

**Big Boy (book one) that was defiantly my fav**

**I don't really want a job I am only six**

_Fang what does it feel like knowing that some people *cough, cough* think you're gay?_

**Why do peple think I am gay have they read the books?!**

_This is a question for Max and Fang  
WHY did it take so long for you two to admit your love for each other? It's been pretty obvious the whole time. Are you really that oblivious?_

**SO NOT ANSWERING!!!!!**

_okay what is the worst thing that max has done to fang ?_

**didn't I already answer this? I dyed his hair pink while he was sleeping**

Have you (the flock) ever dyed IGGY's clothes pink and not tell him so he walks out in public not knowing what he's wearing or what color? i think you should do that!

~Readerchick

**No we actually haven't but we should do that some time. Thanks for the idea Readerchick!**

Me again! Boredom struck again...

For all of you specifically: If you could have a superhero-ey name, what would it be? Your pwers? How about your super-group name?

thankees!  
~Eliana 3

**Max- The great Max!!!!! I don't know I don't sit around all day and think of superhero names**

**Fang- Fang**

**Iggy- Pyromaniac!!!!!!**

**Nudge- Talk-a-lot!!!!**

**Gazzy- Fartataker!!!!!**

**Angel- I think I will just stick with Angel I like that name**

**Our powers would be the same as they are now and the group name would just be the Flock.**

**Thanks for all of your questions but PLEASE read my other story The Chronicles of Ultimate Shine and The Flock and R&R I need to know if I should put up the second chapter or discontinue it!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok this is the LAST chapter for the Q/A till nxt month if you leave any other questions on this story then they will be answered in the next Q/A again SORRY!!! Ella:(**

_Ok so if you (the flock) could dye your hair any color what color would you dye it? what combination of colors?_

~Readerchick

**Max- I would get blue streaks in it that would look soooo cool**

**Fang- wouldn't**

**Iggy- I would get red on the tips so it looks like fire**

**Nudge- ooooh I would get purple streaks I LOOOOVE purple!!!!!**

**Gazzy- Iwould dye my hair completely camo green that would be sweet**

**Angel- I think baby pink streaks would be pretty ;)**

_What is the wierdest thing any of you have said/done? Like, for example, I sometimes shout out: "I saw the Aliens!! The told me they wanted tea from Britain and that I was their chosen one!!"_

**Well………………..OH when Gazzy said in Brittany Spears' voice "OMG! It's Fang you know with the web log that EVERYONE calls a blog (laughs really girly thrn gets a straight face and says in Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice) Yeah it's stupid" then he just walked away…….yeah……………weird**

_Gazzy what is the fastest youve ever cleared a room ? was it with a bomb or a gas ?_

Thanx !

Sisters grimm lover

**STINK BOMB and it was like 2.3 seconds!!!!**

_would any of you ever give up flying/wings? for what?_

Skylr

**Max, Fang, Iggy- HELL NO!!!!**

**Nudge, Gazzy, Angel- WHAT!? NO!!!**

_sup peoples  
do u watch bet?  
fang- wat would u do and u had nothing but pink clothes and shoes. would u go out naked or wear them and slap max?_

**Never heard of it**

**Wear them but I wouldn't slap Max just be really pissed**

_Fang, what does it feel like knowing that James Patterson might kill you off in the next upcoming book...?_

**We don't actually do some of the stuff he writes**

_hey,_

yay! i'm so happy that you guys (somewhat) liked my idea!! :) happytimes!! ANYWAY!

1. Fang-How would you react if you found out that you really DID have a twin sister?  
2. Iggy-I 3 you :)

love 3,

katie clearwater 3

**I don't know**

**Thanks ;)**

**OK thanks for ALL of the questions you guys sent in and see you next month!!!!**

**~Ella and the Flock~**


	16. Do you guys want more?

Hey guys! How would you like it if The Flock ran another season of Your Questions Answered??? Review and tell me and if you guys like, then the Flock will.  
Peacezzz,  
*Ella* 


	17. Anouncement

IT IS ON A DIFFERENT FANFIC. Since you guys dont seem to get it I have posted the second season. But it is on another fanfic called Your Questions Answered Season 2.

Peacezzz *Ella* 


End file.
